


All for a Man Bun

by Mistehri



Series: 「 Insider 」: Ode to Soonyoung & Jihoon [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Mentioned Yoon Jeonghan, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistehri/pseuds/Mistehri
Summary: In which Soonyoung gets turned on because of Jihoon’s man bunorme screaming through my writing about Jihoon’s man bun.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: 「 Insider 」: Ode to Soonyoung & Jihoon [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944688
Comments: 20
Kudos: 156





	All for a Man Bun

**Author's Note:**

> Jihoon’s man bun is too powerful. I’m sorry, but those are just facts.
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

Having been friends with Jihoon for ten years and dated him for five of those said years, you would think Soonyoung would’ve seen everything by now. He would argue that yes, they’ve been together long enough for him to see everything (and he means everything), and that’s probably his biggest flex as Jihoon’s boyfriend, a title that he also takes great pride in.

It’s not like Jihoon Isn't affectionate. Contrary to public belief, Jihoon is usually the one initiating hugs and kisses, even demanding cuddles in some instances where he’s feeling particularly stressed. The only reason people don’t think he likes affection is because Jihoon is subtle about asking for what he wants.

Sometimes though, Soonyoung thinks his boyfriend can be an actual hermit when it comes to asking for things. There are times where Jihoon can be an actual dick and decide to play hard to get (most of these instances end up with the two of them bickering like an old married couple), but Soonyoung still takes great pride in it, especially when Jihoon ends up caving in because Soonyoung’s somehow turned the tables and refused to give any sort of affection to him whatsoever.

Soonyoung thinks he has a right to brag in his members’ faces how comfortable Jihoon is with him, to which all of them ignore him and sulk at the thought. It’s not his fault Jihoon is comfortable enough to remove his top and pants around him when they spend their 2 a.m. workout sessions together. It’s not his fault Jihoon ropes him into doing wild things on the couch in his studio.

Sometimes those “wild” things end up giving Soonyoung a sore spot at the base of his spine. Sometimes those “wild” things end up with the two of them trying to get rid of the stains on the couch, but that’s for them to keep to themselves. And if Seungcheol decides to sit on that couch a few hours later — well, they won’t say anything to him.

They’ve done a lot of things together, all ranging from different levels of passion, but nothing could’ve prepared Soonyoung for what he was about to see tonight.

It’s late at night, or early in the morning if you will, around 1 a.m.. He’d just been cleaning up some rough drafts of choreography sketches when Jihoon had texted him with a message telling him to come to the studio. Initially, Soonyoung thought it was one of those nights — nights where Jihoon would ask him to listen to a song he’s made, ask for suggestions and feedback from him despite Soonyoung having absolutely no background in music production. 

He was right — it is one of those nights, but not in the way he originally thought.

He doesn’t knock on the door when he arrives. They’re usually the only two people inside the building anyway, and at this point it’s normal for them to be up this late and sleep until late afternoon. He’d already given Jihoon a heads-up that he’d be arriving with food, to which his boyfriend replied with a cute emoticon of Ompangi eating some rice. 

_Cute,_ Soonyoung thinks fondly, twisting the handle and opening the door.

“Bub, I come bearing food,” he announces loudly, making sure Jihoon can hear him through his headphones. 

Jihoon lets out a hum, the only indication he gets that he’s been heard.

Closing the door behind him, he looks around. The atmosphere confirms his thoughts that he’ll get to listen to a sneak peek of Jihoon’s latest project, and excitement courses through him at the thought like it usually does. It’s dark inside Jihoon’s studio, save for the pink neon lit ‘Woozi’s room’ and ‘Universe factory’ logos hung on the walls. The only other bright thing is the computer screen, to which Jihoon is clicking away at and humming under his breath.

Soonyoung sets the bag of food on the table and decides to make himself comfortable on the couch. He knows well enough already not to interrupt Jihoon’s flow in the middle of work, so he opts to lay back and stay quiet, hearing the very faint sound of the music oozing out of Jihoon’s headphones. 

It doesn’t take too long. It’s when he hears an onslaught of clicking does Soonyoung know Jihoon is putting the finishing touches on his project, saving his progress and whatnot. Leaning forward, he unravels the food containers from the bag and sets the chopsticks down on top of the styrofoam containers.

“You didn’t tell me if you already ate earlier so I just got you your usual three servings of rice,” he says, hearing Jihoon’s Gucci slippers pad up softly to him. “There’s some meat in the other containers. Bulgogi, samgyeopsal, and some chicken. Cheol-hyung told me to grab the vegetables left from the fridge because Jeonghannie-hyung was gonna throw them out since no one was eating them."

“Gochujang?” questions Jihoon, taking a seat beside Soonyoung. “Did we run out?"

“Yeah, unfortunately,” says Soonyoung, breaking apart his chopsticks and digging into a container of stir-fried noodles. He looks up at Jihoon. “Anyway, what did you get dooooone...?"

_ What the fuck. _

Jihoon...has a bun.

_ A bun.  _

_A FUCKING MAN BUN,_ Soonyoung internally screams to himself, chopsticks falling slack in his fingers as he stares at Jihoon’s man bun, gaping. It’s probably a very unattractive sight, especially with noodles hanging out of his mouth, but he could care less about that. Jihoon has a man bun for fuck’s sake!

“I just got done with two tracks,” answers Jihoon, oblivious to the staring as he reaches over for a container filled with rice. “They’re just demos but I already have the lyrics laid out, so I just need to let Beomju-hyung listen to it and — "

“Fuck me."

Jihoon’s eyebrows shoot up as he looks at Soonyoung, who’s now furiously chewing on the noodles in his mouth with red ears. 

“I didn’t think you had any energy left since you just came from the practice room,” Jihoon says, amusement dripping from his voice. He shoves some rice into his mouth. “Maybe after we eat, yeah? Why the sudden enthusiasm?"

Soonyoung swallows his noodles before setting down the container and his chopsticks. Shifting his weight onto his knees, he leans forward and carefully pokes Jihoon’s bun, fascinated when it toddles back and forth on his head before settling back in place. He can’t hide his grin.

“This,” he declares, continuing his action of poking Jihoon’s bun. “This — Jihoon, this is — this is illegal! You can’t look like this!"

Jihoon swats his hand away with a peeved expression. “Does it look that bad?” he questions, bringing a hand up to tentatively touch his bun. “I noticed my hair was getting pretty long recently and I’ve always wanted to try a bun anyway, but it won’t last very long. Manager Jeon said I might have to get a haircut soon, so I’ll go back to having short hair — "

“No!” Soonyoung blurts, cradling Jihoon’s face between his palms and turning his head left and right to admire the bun from different angles. “Don’t you dare cut it, Lee Jihoon, do you hear me? I won’t let you. How dare you look this handsome with a man bun?!"

“Oh, so you like it?” chuckles Jihoon, not pulling away from Soonyoung’s hold. 

“Love it,” declares Soonyoung, leaning in and pressing a big, wet kiss on Jihoon’s lips. “Keep it. I’ll fight anyone who says you don’t look good. You’re daddy material."

“Soonyoung!” Jihoon gawks, then bursts out laughing, which is muffled by Soonyoung’s horrible attempt to shut him up with his lips. “Babe, wait — we have to eat first. I’m hungry."

Soonyoung slowly sinks down onto his knees and parts Jihoon’s legs, settling in between them and looking up at his boyfriend with a cheeky smile. “You can go ahead and eat,” he says deviously, reaching forward and untying the strings of Jihoon’s sweatpants. “Nothing’s stopping you, you know? Right now though, I’m hungry for something else."

“How am I supposed to eat if you’re gonna suck me off?” Jihoon groans, relaxing back against the couch and staring down at Soonyoung.

The dancer feels something inside him tingle at the sight, and he feels warmth spread down to his cock, making it twitch with excitement. There’s just something about this angle that makes Jihoon look so good, and his man bun is definitely putting emphasis on that. God, he’s so handsome. Soonyoung can’t wait to have him in his mouth.

“Not my problem,” he shrugs, taking Jihoon’s cock out of his pants. 

Jihoon always had such a pretty cock; a beautiful curve arching towards his stomach, pale in color and veins prominent from base to tip, leading up to a pink, dewy head that has Soonyoung unconsciously licking his lips at the sight. While he isn’t particularly long, he’s thick and heavy, and Soonyoung can practically feel it sliding down his throat. He involuntarily shivers at the thought, feeling tingles up and down his own cock.

“What was it you said about the new tracks?” he asks, just to keep the conversation going. He leans over to open the drawer beside the couch and retrieves a bottle of lube, squeezing some of the contents into his hand. “They’re just demos?"

“Huh? Oh, yeah.” Jihoon blinks, looking distracted. He rests his temple against his fist and uses his other hand to stroke himself. “I have the lyrics in my notebook already. I just need to ask Beomju-hyung to give it a listen so he can give me feedback, then we can finalize them with the CEO and have him look it over to give the verdict."

“The verdict?” chuckles Soonyoung, batting Jihoon’s hand away and replacing it with his own, lubricating his shaft deliberately. “You sound like a judge. What’s the genre?"

Jihoon lets out a breathy sigh. “One’s a ballad,” he explains, another sigh slipping from his lips when Soonyoung presses fleeting kisses along his length, coating his plump lips with lube. “It kind of reminds me of Pinwheel in a way, but it has Second Life’s dynamics, if that makes sense. The other one’s more energetic, like Aju Nice and HIT. I still — yah."

Soonyoung grins when Jihoon’s leg jerks. He’d sneakily brought up a hand to press firmly against the inside of Jihoon’s upper thigh where he’s the most sensitive. “You were saying?"

“Behave,” Jihoon reprimands, frowning and eyebrows furrowing. “Great. I lost my train of thought now. What was I talking about?"

“One song is energetic,” Soonyoung reminds, grinning mischievously as he goes back to dragging his lips on the side of Jihoon’s cock. “You still...?"

“Oh, right. I still have a few more songs to go,” continues Jihoon, a grunt escaping him. “I need to start making plans for the title track. The CEO wants a dark concept again. Apparently Carats really loved the concept of Fearless, and he wants me to recreate the sound with a different — a different...a different — will you please stop teasing?!"

Laughing, Soonyoung lips at the head of Jihoon’s cock, suckling gently and trying not to smile when Jihoon lets out a sigh of relief. “Recreate the sound in a different...?" 

“Huh? I don’t know,” Jihoon replies distractedly, eyes focused on Soonyoung’s hand stroking him. “A different...a different sound. Huh?"

“Bub, that didn’t make sense,” laughs Soonyoung.

Jihoon scowls at him, his neck turning a deep shade of red. “Shut up,” he sniffs. “We’re talking too much and I can’t concentrate. If you’re gonna suck me off, can you at least do it properly...? Like that.” 

Sinking down a little, jaw opening a little wider to accommodate Jihoon’s size, Soonyoung sinks down on him and suckles gently. He feels satisfaction sinking deep in his belly when his action pulls a deep groan from Jihoon, who’d taken the opportunity to place his hand in Soonyoung’s hair and give it a light tug. The slight pain of it all travels straight to his cock, and he lets out a moan, senses tingling.

He pulls back slightly to lip at the head once more, digging the tip of his tongue into the slit to catch all the pre-come beading at the head. Jihoon’s head falls back against the couch, and it’s then can Soonyoung see how heavy he’s breathing. A sense of pride swells in his chest at the side. He’s the only one who gets to see Jihoon like this, completely at his mercy.

He sinks down again, this time taking in a little more than he did before. He can feel the thick length filling his mouth up and he hums, pleased. Gently, he prods the head against the back of his throat, testing the waters a little before swallowing, feeling the insides of his throat clench tight around Jihoon’s length.

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon says, letting out a long, drawn out moan as his fingers tighten in his hair. “Soonyoung. Please."

Soonyoung pulls off, licking the substances off his lips and leaning in to suckle at the base of Jihoon’s cock, fondling with his balls gently. “You’re a lot more sensitive than usual, Jihoonie,” he mutters, lightly blowing against the length and smiling to himself when he feels Jihoon let out an involuntary shiver.

“Because I’m hungry,” Jihoon snaps, a small whimper leaving his lips when Soonyoung continues suckling around the base. “Soonyoung, hurry up.” 

Moving away, Soonyoung clicks his tongue. “Impatient,” he says. “You’re lucky I want your come on my tongue or I would’ve left you to deal with this yourself."

“Fuck,” Jihoon breathes, and Soonyoung thinks he sees his pupils dilate. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry. Please continue."

“That’s what I thought."

Taking in a deep breath, the dancer takes Jihoon’s cock in his mouth again inch by inch until he feels the head prodding against the back of his throat. Relaxing, swallowing around the length to gather his saliva, he sinks down a little more, until he can feel Jihoon’s length sliding past the opening of his throat. 

Jihoon is groaning above him, his Busan satoori slipping out with every other curse he spews out. His fingers have involuntarily tightened in Soonyoung’s locks, cock twitching in his mouth.

Soonyoung inhales through his nose slowly, going at his own pace until he’s successfully deep throating Jihoon. He makes sure to keep his lips rolled behind his teeth, knows how painful it is to have even the lightest touch of teeth drag against his cock. He sucks, tongue licking the underside of Jihoon’s cock the best he can without gagging.

“Fuck,” Jihoon says with a gasp, back arching a little. “You love sucking my dick, don’t you?"

_ There it is. _

Soonyoung whines a little as Jihoon begins to dirty talk. He likes to think it’s one of his specialties, especially with how blunt the producer can be, how unafraid he is to say something. Ever since he and Jihoon began exploring each other’s kinks, he thinks he gets off on getting praised. A praise kink, as everyone likes to call it.

“You love having my dick in your mouth, huh? You pretty little thing,” Jihoon whispers, pressing his thumb at the corner of Soonyoung’s lips.

The dancer can’t help but bring a hand to his front to palm himself, moaning around Jihoon’s cock and eliciting another groan from the producer at the vibrations. Soonyoung continues to bob his head back and forth, feeling the emptiness sitting in the back of his throat every time he pulls back. 

“God, you’re so good to me,” Jihoon mumbles, eyes fluttering shut.

Pouting internally, not liking that Jihoon decided to close his eyes, Soonyoung sinks back down to the base. His fingers creep along Jihoon’s thighs, and before the producer can realize what he’s doing, he presses his fingers down on the sensitive spot, feeling pleased when Jihoon’s eyes fly back open with a strangled gasp.

Soonyoung blinks when he feels something hot gush into his mouth, and it takes him a moment to realize that Jihoon has come already.

Amused, he directs his eyes back up to his boyfriend, who’s covering his face with red ears and a flushed face. It seems as though he hadn’t been expecting to release so soon either.

Swallowing Jihoon’s release, suckling gently to gather every last drop, he slowly pulls off of him and grins, tongue flicking out to catch the remnants of Jihoon’s taste. A little salty, a little bitter, but it’s so unusually addicting that Soonyoung can’t find it in himself to care.

“So...” he drawls. “Care to explain?"

“Not really,” mumbles Jihoon. “Like I said, I think I’m just hungry."

Laughing, Soonyoung leans up to press a kiss against the producer’s lips, tucking him back into his pants. “It’s okay, bub. I’ll let you off just because I know you’re gonna be stressed in the next few weeks."

Pouting, Jihoon looks at him and gestures to his hard-on. “You haven’t come yet though."

Shrugging, Soonyoung takes it upon himself to sit on the couch. “I’ll just jack off while you eat,” he says casually, and he knows Jihoon doesn’t really care. That man’s appetite is bigger than his drive for sex. “I’m not really up to do much anyway. You can owe me later and let me fuck you."

It’s quiet for a moment as Jihoon leans forward with a sigh, grabbing his rice container and chopsticks again. The look on his face is contemplative, as though he’s trying to find an answer for something, perhaps trying to recall what he was trying to say before Soonyoung sucked the words out of him, quite literally.

Deciding to let him be, Soonyoung is about to shove his still lubricated hand down his pants to relieve the ache between his thighs until Jihoon speaks up.

“Hey, babe?"

“Hmm?"

Jihoon’s eyes glint when he turns to look at Soonyoung, a devious smirk curling on his lips. “All of that just for a man bun?"

“Jihoon, shut up,” Soonyoung flushes, kicking his boyfriend gently on the thigh and eyeing the way Jihoon’s bun sits on top of his head. God, he’s illegal. 

“I guess I’ll have to tie my hair up into a bun more, huh?” continues Jihoon, smirk growing wider.

“Jihoon, shut _up.”_   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I am SO rusty trying to write smut. It’s been so long since I last wrote it, so sorry if this kinda sucked :P 
> 
> Jihoon’s man bun is the new superior Jihoon look (sorry silver-haired Jihoon, you will be missed ;;) and I am living for it. I screamed when I first saw the pictures on my tl, ngl. I didn’t think I needed man bun Jihoon until I saw it. He’s unreal. ILLEGAL. He looks so handsome ;; and his skin is so CLEAR, WTF.
> 
> Okay, but like now this got me wondering how the other members would look like with man buns. I feel like they would all rock it, especially Cheol, Junnie, and Wons. God, someone please make Seventeen man bun edits ;; 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistehri)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/mistehri)
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


End file.
